


Doctor's Orders

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Medical Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, rectal temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | ShortficSome extremely shameless rectal temperature content
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.
> 
> this is like... peak deathtouch LOL. i almost want to apologize for how self indulgent this is.........

“Oh my, dear love,” Angela gently moved the backs of her fingers from Fareeha’s warm forehead to her cheeks. “You’re burning up.”

Fareeha hated admitting she was sick. She hated taking off work. She hated laying around in bed all day. She hated it. It was something that had been ingrained in her when she was in the military. Soldiers ignored minor injuries or illness in favor of staying on duty. Anyone who willingly left the front lines to go hang out in the med tent instead was considered a slacker at best. It probably wasn’t the best mentality to have, but she couldn’t help it.

“I’m fine,” She insisted. Her skin was clammy with sweat, her fringe was sticking to her forehead, and she was struck with vertigo every time she turned her head too quick. It was nothing. She could sweat it out in the gym. 

Angela tsk’d her tongue. “You’re not fine. Stay right there, I’m grabbing the thermometer.”

Fareeha’s stomach automatically did a nervous flip at the sound of those words. “That’s alright, Ange-“

One sharp look from Angela shut her right up. Fareeha was tough and all, notoriously fearless in battle and an excellent leader, but even she wavered under the withering stare of a battlefield medic. She should have known better than to marry one. She couldn’t even stand up to her own wife! Usually she didn’t need to, they loved each other and got along very well, but it was times like these when she realized how weak she could be to Angela’s authority.

She already hated being sick, and it really didn’t help that Angela had some very… old school opinions when it came to medicine. As much as she touted the miracles of biotics and the value of her caduceus staff, she still relied on classic medical techniques more often than not. She trusted her hands rather than scanners, she relied on injections and oral medication rather than healing sprays, and she had no problems with using rectal thermometers…

She had explained it to Fareeha once, how it was the most accurate reading. Well, actually she had said that internal bladder temperatures were the most accurate readings, and that most foley catheters were equipped with thermometer technology, which Fareeha was genuinely disconcerted to learn. After hearing that she supposed she would rather take a small something up her backside than a rubber tube in her urethra. The thought of it still gave her shudders.

Angela, who had disappeared into the bathroom, reappeared with a thermometer in hand. She didn’t even like to use the digital ones with LED displays, she was strictly old school with a glass rod filled with mercury. She brought lube with her as well, brandishing both as if this was just a casual thing to have in hand and not something wholly embarrassing.

“Turn over my love,” Angela ordered.

Fareeha hesitated for a second, only a second.

“Doctor’s orders,” Angela added sharply.

Having lost this battle one or two times before, Fareeha decided against arguing. It just wasn’t worth it. Besides, as loathe as she was to admit it, she really did feel sick. She didn’t have the energy to put up a fight right now. Instead she turned over on her stomach as ordered, pressing her steadily reddening face into the pillow.

Angela gently pulled down the comfortable boxers she had been sleeping in, leaving her bare behind naked and exposed to the bedroom. At least they were doing this here in their apartment and not at the medical wing at the HQ or something. That would be a real nightmare.

Fareeha quickly felt her cheeks being spread, and a soft dab of slick lubricant was applied to her pink hole. Although they were somewhat adventurous in the bedroom, they never really played around back there. At least not with Fareeha. Angela didn’t mind taking a toy in both holes, she could genuinely be insatiable at times, Fareeha would just… rather not.

It felt weird to be touched back there at all, especially clinically. She had to fight the swooping feeling in her stomach that told her to clench up tight or jerk away. Angela politely informed her she would be inserting the thermometer and Fareeha felt the tip of it at her entrance. It slid in, a sensation she could only describe as odd.

She felt herself blushing hotter, already burning up with a fever so this sudden rush of flustered warmth really wasn’t helping. Her head swam and she closed her eyes, remembering to take even breaths. This was nothing. It was just a simple medical procedure, something human beings had been enduring for years.

Thankfully the thermometer was soon removed, leaving only the greasy feeling of lubricant in its wake. Fareeha could hear Angela next to her, shifting, moving to hold the thermometer up to her eyeline. She made a soft noise.

”Well. It could be worse” she said. “Still, it’ll help to cool you down a little. How about a nice cool bath?” 

Fareeha groaned. If she was going to be sick, couldn’t she just lay in bed and sleep it off? Did she really have to suffer through hauling herself out of bed to strew in the tub? She remembered days during basic training when they only way to stop the hurt was to dunk herself in ice baths… she did not miss those at all.

“Oh, please. Quit your groaning,” Angela laughed. “Or I’ll give you a cool enema instead.”

“What?” Fareeha pushed herself up on one hand to cast a worried glance over her shoulder. “No way, Ange.” 

She had never had one before. Never even heard of one before she started dating Angela. She had been threatened with them once or twice before when she wasn’t feeling well, but she had managed to avoid them thus far. She planned to keep on avoiding them too.   
  
“A bath it is, then. Hm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
